The present disclosure relates to a design structure for a fin field effect transistor (FinFET) and to a method for making FinFETs in an integrated circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of cutting fins from an array of fins during the process of making a FinFET. Under some circumstances it can be desirable to create large areas with regularly-spaced fins that will become part of FinFETs in an integrated circuit. The fins in the large areas (fin arrays) can be cut in order to break long fins in to smaller fins or fin segments that can later be incorporated into FinFETs.